Odores
by Hiddlestonss
Summary: ... Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia e eu não consigo dizer o que está acontecendo.


Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

Título: Odores.  
Autora: Amie Rice.  
Sumário: ... Você se aproxima um pouco a cada dia e eu não consigo dizer o que está acontecendo.

* * *

Seu odor, diferente do que falam, contrariava completamente a sua cor. Não era chocolate. Seu cheiro, Granger, tinha muito mais a se sentir. Eu o via, apalpava e discorria. Ele derivava da minha mente e eu o via em seu redor.

Em nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando me aproximava de você – e eram raras essas vezes, devido o asco evidente que sentia -, você tinha a essência do proibido, do errado. Somente isso.

No ano seguinte, eu sentia em você o cheiro da impureza, do oposto e de pelos de gato. Sentia também curiosidade acerca de todo o seu empenho em ser a melhor. Eu deveria ser o melhor. Em tudo. Principalmente quando se tratava de você.

No terceiro ano, ano esse que tivemos mais contato sabe-se-lá Merlin por que, você cheirava a impulso, risadas e uma ponta de mágoa. Particularmente, esse não foi meu ano favorito.

No ano do Torneio Tribruxo, eu pude sentir o cheiro da torcida, da preocupação genuína e de azul. Havia uma fragrância diferente no meio de tudo aquilo, mas nunca identifiquei. Talvez eu não quisesse.

(Houve um momento nesse mesmo ano em que não pude sentir cheiro algum. A minha respiração ficou presa em algum lugar dentro de mim e a única coisa que eu era capaz de fazer, era te observar. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de você, Granger.)

O quinto ano foi todo cheiro de escolhas e descobertas. O certo e errado. O bom e o mau. Você não surpreendeu ninguém em escolher o lado que julgava ser o melhor. O lado que estava ao seu favor. Antes, eu apenas não gostava de você, mas a partir dali, passei a te odiar. Odiar você e qualquer coisa relacionada aos seus malditos amigos.

Eu não tive muito tempo durante nosso sexto ano. O peso sobre minhas costas era praticamente impossível de suportar. Ainda assim, eu sentia você. E aquela preocupação que fedia de encontro as minhas narinas, e parecia totalmente irreal, porque estava parcialmente direcionada a mim. Em meio as minhas próprias lágrimas e meu desespero, eu sentia o cheiro do seu desespero também, Granger. Tão diferente e tão igual ao meu. O desespero de um coração quebrado.

(Mas o que me impressionou, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, foi sentir todos os cheiros supraditos naquela poção que o professor Slughorn nos mandou estudar.)

Quando fui forçado a fugir de Hogwarts, eu já não sentia mais nada vindo de você, mas todos os lugares por onde eu passava emanava a dor, o sofrimento, morte e uma busca enlouquecida pelo poder.

(Todas as noites antes de dormir, Granger, eu me focava em seus aromas. Procurava pensar em seus cheiros e organiza-los em diversas ordens no meu cérebro. Eu precisava me distrair. Por mais ridículo que isso pareça hoje, foi o que manteve são.)

Mas eu ainda odiava você.

Na mansão, no dia em que você foi torturada, você cheirava angústia, desesperança e medo. Em meu olfato, o perfume do vermelho sobrepunha qualquer odor. O vermelho Gryffindor. O vermelho de seu sangue que escorria pelos cortes rasgados em sua pele. Seu sangue que eu acreditava ser ruim e impuro, mas que naquele momento eu percebi ser exatamente igual ao meu.  
Esse vermelho que era possível ser observado, sentido e tocado de modo literal. O vermelho que exibia sua coragem tola, aquela coragem que te obrigou a permanecer calada para qualquer resposta direcionada à minha tia, fez você e seus amigos escaparem com vida.  
Embora meu futuro a partir desse momento fosse incerto, eu nunca me senti tão aliviado.

E depois disso, eu senti o seu cheiro em mim. O cheiro da determinação, da escolha certa e do orgulho ferido. Não conseguia identificar, pela primeira vez, o que era meu e o que era seu. Desde quando nos tornamos tão semelhantes? Sempre fomos, e eu era cego demais acerca dos meus ideais para compreender esse pequeno detalhe?

Era Guerra. Eu queria Granger, eu juro que queria lutar do seu lado, pois eu já conseguia enxergar aquilo que tanta gente lutou para colocar na cabeça de pessoas como eu. Mas era tarde demais, minha luta era individual.

Talvez eu tenha perdido tempo demais me preocupando com cheiros imaginários e status de sangue, e poder, e em ser o melhor. Caso eu tivesse aberto meus olhos ao invés da minha tola imaginação, eu poderia provar do cheiro que eu – hoje admito – sempre desejei. Você sabe Granger, muitas vezes o perfume nos instiga a provar. No entanto, nunca o fiz.

(Hoje eu sinto o sabor do seu perfume em meus lábios, me impaciento com a dúvida de como as coisas seriam se tivéssemos nos tratado de modo diferente, se eu tivesse te tratado de modo diferente. Finjo que você está ao meu lado dizendo palavras que eu desejo ouvir, e acho que estou enlouquecendo.)

Eu realmente não tive escolhas? Valeria a pena, se eu jogasse tudo o que fui ensinado a acreditar e defender para o alto porque você era o oposto do que eu achava certo?

(Embora eu já tenha confundido nossos cheiros uma vez, Granger, nós sabemos que eles são incompatíveis. São errados quando juntos. Não era para ser. Nunca seria.)


End file.
